How we first met
by Modochi
Summary: It was not the best of first meetings to have with a girl, but it was one he would remember forever. warning, swear words can be found in this story.


Something in my mind, it has been there for a while, but now it's here for all of you to read. Forgive me for any grammar errors, I'm not a native English speaking human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any of the Sonic franchise characters mentioned in this fanfic, my use of them is solely for fun and not for profit.

This is an alternate universe fic by the way.

* * *

**When we first met.**

* * *

"Hey dad"

Looking up, Sonic the Hedgehog chewed absently on his chili dog as he watched the eight year old kid leaning across the couch besides him "S'up Aleena?"

"Ung, stop using that outdated slang dad, it's stupid." Giving him the look, Aleena dumped her tablet onto the couch with a sigh as her dad gave his the look in return. "Err; I need you to tell me how mom and you met for this week's essay."

Removing the chilidog from his mouth, Sonic stared at his little girl as she crawled up over the backside of the couch, her sock covered feet kicking the air the whole way. "Your aspiring novelist teacher needs an idea again?"

Merely nodding, Sonic shook his head before staring at Aleena. "Okay, but it's a really boring tale, so don't expect to stay awake." Leaning back a bit, Sonic grinned at her. "It all started a cold stormy night when our ship was laying for anchor in the Golfe de Gascogne, the wind started picking up and the ship cook came rushing in…"

"Dad!" the word cried out in that really exasperated tone that only an eight year old girl could pull off, her tablet lightly hitting the older hedgehog in the side. "Be serious."

"Okay, okay." Grinning at her, Sonic pulled her for a hug and patted her head affectionately. "Here's what really happened the day we met."

With Aleena looking at him, Sonic closed his eyes as he thought back on that strange day. "It all began on my wedding day, and yes, I'm serious." Silencing Aleena before she could protest, Sonic continued his tale a second later. "The guys and I were running late as usual, this time thanks to both Silver and a bad case of hangovers from my two day long bachelor party."

-The past-

Grunting, a much younger Sonic the hedgehog struggled with his tuxedo jacket as he watched Knuckles and Silver wrestle for control over the car keys, the echidna sporting some pretty bad bloodshot eyes and Silver with his half tired expression and lack of pants had his sigh.

"You two!" Catching their attention, he pointe d afinger over at Shadow, who stood perfectly dressed and moody in the corner as usual. "Shadow take the keys, Knuckles get us some anvils and coffee, Silver, put your pants on."

Pulling on his own pants as he spoke, Sonic looked up and the clock and spat out some very choice word as that had Silver giggle, clearly the youngest of them wasn't sober yet. "Okay, we're leaving now, I'll get the bowtie on doing the driver."

Pushing everyone out the door, Sonic ignore the looks he was getting from his next door neighbor Jet the Hawk and longtime frenemy Shadow as they watched him almost throw Silver into the shotgun seat while claiming the backseat with Knuckles. "Shadow, you have the rings?"

"Yes, for the twentieth time hedgehog, I have the rings." Pulling open the car door for himself, Shadow took one look at Sonic's car and wiggled his nose in disgust. "Why are you still driving around in this shit can of European car?"

His eyes almost burned the gear stick as he buckled up, before hitting Silver hard enough to make him cry out in real pain. "Your seatbelt moron, I'm not in the mood for a ticket for your stupidity today." Looking back his backseat drivers, he watched as they had already buckled up. "Great, we're ready to go."

"WAIT!" Sonic cried out as he sat up, ignoring how the seat belt choked him. "I forgot to lock the door."

Four minutesand one locked door later, Shadow glared at Sonic in the rearview mirror again as the blue hedgehog grinned back at him. "Are you ready now?"

Getting a yes all around from them, Shadow grunted as he backed the car out of the driveway and nearly hitting old miss. Blossom with in the process. The elderly pink hedgehog banged her cane on the car while she gave them a few choice words of her own that had even Shadow blushing from the vulgarity of them.

Speeding off down the road, Shadow grunted as he observed the old lady giving them the finger in the rearview mirror. "Dude, that lady is crazy, where she even learn those words?" Silver mumble dout in his seat as he look back at Sonic.

Sonic, nursing his headache merely watched Silver. "I don't know, but I do know she hates me for no reason at all." Seeing the looks from all of them, Sonic merely looked away, "Okay, so I liked to tease and bully her granddaughter when we were kids."

"So in other words, you liked her." Knuckles mumble dout as he focuse don getting his two pills down his throat with the coffee. "Shit! The coffee!" His head turning around as he remember starting the coffee machine, but never turning it off. "Shadow?"

"No."

"But."

"No!" Looking back with a glare, Shadow enjoyed seeing Knuckle sink into his seat. "We're over forty minutes late already, you can drive back and turn it once we reach the church, got it!"

In his seat, Silver chuckled as Shadow still gave Knuckles the death glare, then he looked up and grabbed Shadow's arm! "Shadow STOP!"

Looking forward, Shadow cursed as the car shot across the red lights, angry car horns sounding out as at least two cars had a minor crash while his smaller car got through it undamaged.

Staring down at the car, Shadow smirked a bit under his breath. "Not bad, it handles the road a lot better than I expected." Glancing up, both he and Sonic cursed as red lights began flashing behind them.

"It wasn't my fault." Silver muttered out as he felt the car slow down while Shadow had a seriously pissed off expression on his face.

Looking out the back window, Knuckles whistled lowly as he watched police motorbike slow to a halt behind them before the officer got off without removing her helmet. "Dude it's a chick, ten bucks says she's a dyke."

Getting a disgusted look from Sonic, Knuckles merely stared back at him. "What, you're thinking it too."

Ignoring him, Shadow rolled down the car window and calmly looked in the side view mirror as the officer slid her hand down to her stand issue pistol, her steps cold and collected as if expecting him to shoot at her without warning. "Hello officer, sorry about the red light but I'm in a hurry, you see…

"Can it hot shot; your stunt almost caused a serious crash back there, so get out of the car and show me your driver's license and registration papers?"

Sighing, Shadow stood out as Silver gave him the papers from the glove compartment. "Here, the papers." Reaching into his jacket, Shadow froze as he watched her freeze up, her hand going straight for her service pistol.

"CONCEALED WEAPON!" His eyes shooting down as he was pushed backwards to see his standard issue firearm provided by G.U.N. hanging in its shoulder holster. "Get down on the ground NOW!" her voice ringing out from behind her helmet as she shover her own gun forward.

Stumbling a bit, Shadow snarled as he showed the girl backwards knocking her helmet off in the rpocess, his eyes narrowed in anger as he tore her gun from her hand. "Get off me bitch, I got a permit for it!" In the car, he saw the other three staring at him in shock.

Then he looked back up to see the police issue riot stick impact his muzzle, the force knocking him back a bit just before a foot hammered into his groin. "Fuck!" Gasping out the word, he could do nothing but stare at the horrified expressions on Sonic's, Silver's and Knuckles' faces as he fell down in utter pain. "You, bitch."

In the car, both Sonic and Knuckles watched as Shadow was pulled up from the ground and slammed onto the hood of the car, their eyes locked onto the face of the pink hedgehog as she snarled at Shadow who was still gasping in pain

Her gun firmly planted on the back of his head as her other hand handcuffed him while he was busy crying from agony. "You are under arrest bastard, you have the right to remain silent…"

Inside the car, Sonic couldn't stop staring in an almost transfixed state as Shadow was now handcuffed and on the ground with a foot on his back. "She's… beautiful."

"Get out!" The gun now trained on them, had all three gulp as they slowly opened their doors, the gun swing back and forth to cover all of them. "Get over here you three and kneel down with your hands on top of your head!"

Dropping down onto is knees slowly, Sonic stared up at the girl as she towered up over them all, her eyes narrowed in anger as she pulled out an extra set of cuffs and walked forward calmly. "You three have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. If you start asking questions now, you can stop at any time. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Watching her with the dumbest smile ever, Sonic merely open his mouth as she grabbed his hands and started to handcuff him. "Yeah... Yeah I do want to speak with you."

Looking back over his shoulder, he ignored the pain filled cry from Shadow as he slid to the ground and Silver and knuckles jaws hitting the ground. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and what's your name?"

-The Present-

"And that's when I first met your mom."

Besides him, Aleena gave him a look in shock. "You met mom when she arrested you?"

Chuckling a bit as he ruffled her quills again, Sonic blushed at the memory of Amy up close and personal as she cuffed him and Knuckles to the car, his questions never stopping as he kept trying to get her to respond to his questions. "Sadly yeah, it's not the best first meeting to have, but it is one I'll remember forever."

Staring at him in confusion, Aleena tilted her head to the side while holding her tablet close as confusion filled her. "But… who were you marrying at the time, and how did you and mom fall in love?"

"One, I was marrying Sally, but it fell apart after that." Smiling sadly, Sonic pulled the little girl close to him as he felt her embrace him. "As for the love thing, it's a weird but I'm pretty sure it happened for me when I watched her slam Shadow onto the hood of the car."

Giggling at the words, Aleena looked up at him as she wiped away a tear. "Is that why Uncle Shadow always gives her that pissed off look when they meet?"

Smirking, Sonic merely nodded as he grabbing his chilidog, his eyes closing again as he felt Aleena stand up from the couch. "Hey… Just for the record, while I was being processed by the cops, I took my chance and asked her out for coffee. "

Laughing, he looked at his daughter's shocked expression as she processed those words. "You're telling me you asked mom out mere hours after she busted you and the others? While she was processing you guys downtown?"

Sonic merely nodded as Aleena shook her head. "What can I say, I'm a fast guy, and I knew I couldn't wait until they had released me to ask her out." A smirk worked its way onto his face as he remember her blushing face and mad stammering reply that it wasn't the time or place to ask for a date while everyone around her were busy laughing at the scene. "I didn't even know her name at the time either."

Behind him, he heard Aleena sigh as she wandered off. "You're hopeless dad; my teacher will never buy this story." Stopping and looked off to the side at a picture frame on the wall. Looking closer at it, she grinned at the newspaper cutout of her mom, her dad and uncle Silver, Shadow and Knuckles at the police station. All four guys were hand cuffed as her mom was leading them up the stairs to the police station, her dads head turned to face her mom no doubt trying to get her to talk with him. "Even if it is the truth you're telling me."

The End.


End file.
